Effective treatment of hyperproliferative disorders including cancer is a continuing goal in the oncology field. Generally, cancer results from the deregulation of the normal processes that control cell division, differentiation and apoptotic cell death and is characterized by the proliferation of malignant cells which have the potential for unlimited growth, local expansion and systemic metastasis. Deregulation of normal processes include abnormalities in signal transduction pathways and response to factors which differ from those found in normal cells.
Immunotherapies are one approach to treat hyperproliferative disorders. A major hurdle that scientists and clinicians have encountered in the development of various types of cancer immunotherapies has been to break tolerance to self antigen (cancer) in order to mount a robust anti-tumor response leading to tumor regression. Unlike traditional development of small and large molecule agents that target the tumor, cancer immunotherapies target cells of the immune system that have the potential to generate a memory pool of effector cells to induce more durable effects and minimize recurrences.
Aminoalkyl glucosaminide phosphates (AGPs) are synthetic ligands of the Toll-like Receptor 4 (TLR4). Certain AGPs are known to be TLR4 agonists and are useful as vaccine adjuvants and for stimulating cytokine production, activating macrophages, promoting innate immune response, and augmenting antibody production in immunized animals.
Though there have been many recent advances in the treatment of cancer, there remains a need for more effective and/or enhanced treatment of an individual suffering the effects of cancer. The compositions, combinations and methods herein that relate to combining therapeutic approaches for enhancing anti-tumor immunity address this need.